Of a Conman and an Artist
by ZeroShikiDarkAngel
Summary: Brian-Justin's relationship is on crisis. Neal is on the run from his favorite FBI agent. A very gorgeous conman loving marvelous paintings meets a beautiful artist making them. Sparks fly. What will Brian do about it? Full summary inside. B/J, N/J, P/N


**Of a Conman and an Artist**

**Fandom: **Queer as Folk (QAF) x White Collar (WC)—Cross Over

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Genre: **Humor-Romance

**Pairings/Characters: **BrianxJustin, NealxJustin, minor NealxPeter—, Michael, Mozzie, Elizabeth, Diana, Jones, etc…

**Disclaimer: both QAF and WC belong to their respective owner. Only borrow the characters and no profit is gained from this fic except the fun and experience.**

**Warning: **Malexmale action, strong language, probably a bit oOC, slightly AU, pre-series WC and post 5x13 QAF.

**Summary: **Brian and Justin's relationship is on crisis. Neal is on the run from his favorite FBI agent. A very gorgeous conman loving marvelous paintings meets a beautiful artist making those paintings. Sparks fly. What will Brian do to stop this? Can Peter do anything to catch Neal before everything goes too far to fix?

**A/N: **Okay, I am probably crazy, but I can't help it! This will become really good. Can't wait to write it down XD. Please enjoy and read…

* * *

**Of a Conman and an Artist**

**(Party 1)**

**New York, Justin's Penthouse—**

"What do you mean you can't come?" Justin Taylor's expression fell as he heard his lover's voice from the phone.

"_This is about work,"_ Brian Kinney's voice was a bit apologetic.

"But, but you promised me last year that this year you'd definitely come!" the beautiful blue eyed blond protested vehemently. "Why are you working on holiday anyway, Brian? You're the boss for fuck sake!"

"_Well, this is the biggest account I will make this year. But the client wants me to come to them to kiss their asses, and I can't let my subordinate handle this big fat fucking account by himself. I haven't trusted him quite yet for this."_

Justin frowned deeply at that. "And you won't go to Canada this year also? What about Gus? We promise him to come this year for his summer vacation."

"_I'll try to make time… but it seems by the time I finish, the vacation will probably be over."_ Brian sounded really regretting that as well.

Justin huffed slightly at that, completely annoyed and disappointed. "Fine. I understand. Go work. Make more money," he said, slumping on his bed.

"_I'll look for other time, Sunshine. I'll come there eventually,"_ Brian sounded offering another promise, but Justin knew better. As if he would promise him anything.

"You don't have to make any more promise, Brian. You probably won't be able to fill it again," Justin sighed in resignation while laying down, hugging one of his pillow to tamper his anger that probably would surface into a yell if he didn't.

"_Wait, what's that grumbling? You're really missing me, Sunshine?"_ Brian's voice was teasing, but Justin wasn't in the mood for this. He was still angry that Brian was constantly working. They hadn't met at all this year.

Of course, it was partially also Justin's fault for his cramped schedule, but he had to go run around the world for his show, and he had to paint. He was a very popular artist now despite being a newbie in artist world, and his work was constantly on demand for the market. Besides, it was always him who came home to Pittsburgh for the holiday, and he wanted Brian to come to him this year. But then again, Brian had always had to work and work and fucking WORK.

"Whatever. Your work is always more important for you anyway, Mr. Kinney. So, you can't complain if I find someone new here and spend my holiday with him," Justin said for a good measure.

"_What—?"_ Brian sounded surprised and Justin could almost picture him raising his eyebrows by his declaration.

"Good bye, Mr. Kinney. Have a good night," Justin said and didn't let Brian say anything back before he hanged up and turned off his cell phone. Justin huffed and tossed the phone on his bed, uncaring if it fell hard on the floor after that. "Fucking Brian and his work! Fine, then. I won't expect anything more from him." He vowed then while biting the pillow on his hug in annoyance.

* * *

**Pittsburgh, Brian's Loft—**

"What the hell was that?" The gorgeous tall dark-chocolate eyed brunet stared at his phone in perplexed look. "Did Justin just threaten that he would find someone else to company him this year?" He made an incredulous look and shook his head. "Yeah… right. As if," then he put his phone back to the transmitter.

Brian knew Justin wouldn't. These past years had told him that Justin's real love was him and him only. He wouldn't protest if Justin wanted to play around with other men, but in the end, the blond would always come back to him anyway.

"He's angry because you choose work over him, Brian," Michael Novotny, Brian's never ending best friend, said from the couch while nibbling at his pepperoni pizza, watching some movie displayed on Brian's expensive flat screen.

"I don't have any other choice for that," Brian defended himself, but didn't say any more excuses. "Well, I feel bad though… Maybe I will come there this year as soon as I finish my business in Chicago," he then sat beside Michael and took his beer.

"He's probably at work and won't be home in New York when you come there," Michael made a point.

"Then I just have to come along to his work. I only need his schedule to make sure of that. " Brian shrugged and took his share of pizza.

"Ah, you just miss him as much as he misses you," Michael grinned teasingly and Brian threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up," Brian scowled, but a faint blush was staining his cheek if Michael took the trouble to squint enough instead of laughing his ass off.

* * *

**New York, FBI Office, White Collar Division—**

"Do we have any lead on the forgery that's been happening in our national museum?" Peter Burke was sheeting as he was staring at the evil file in his hand, a file case about some forgery of the paintings that was close to the dead-end without any single clue of who did it, how and why.

This guy was good. He made sure to not leave anything that could be traced back to him behind, but what the hell was with the letter? That guy was making fun of him!

"Sorry, boss. No luck for this case," Jones, one of his subordinate, said with an apologetic look.

"Damn it! This is the third time already!" Peter was fuming and slammed the case file onto his desk. "There got to be something! He isn't a ghost. He must have left something behind!"

"Yes, the notes and the letters. But even though we trace back the papers, we got nothing," Diana, his other _probie_ said with a sigh. "This guy is smart enough," she said.

More like genius, Peter wanted to retort. "Well, this is not good for us. If we get nothing, we can't pursue him," he said instead, with a deep frown on his face.

"Oh yeah, boss. I'm still wondering how you know it's a '_he'_ in the first place. I mean… he was pretty elusive since day one, but you knew instantly that it's a guy." Diana asked then, trying to lighten her boss' mood by changing the direction of conversation.

"He's too bold for a woman," Peter said shortly. Surely he had a bold wife, but he believed no woman could be as bold as Elizabeth Burke, so he was pretty sure that this guy was a male. In other words, it was his instinct.

"You think so?" Jones tilted his head aside.

"Yes. He likes to play for one, and he is taunting me. Look at the message he left us," Peter displayed the papers on the table.

"It's for you, boss," Diana corrected.

"Yes. He knows exactly who he's dealing with. On the contrary, I know nothing about him," Peter said, annoyed, downright pissed off at the fact, actually. He hated not knowing and not being in control.

"I think you've pretty much known him, boss. For knowing his style and his favorite food or wine or suits, and even his shoes size," Jones contributed.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen his face yet, not even knowing his real name. What's with his aliases? Our witnesses or our victims seem knowing nothing about him as well. This guy is excellent at not standing out at all. How come he's not catching anyone else's suspicion while he's in action?" Peter honestly didn't understand that.

"Probably he's a great charmer, and has a face that can be trusted," Jones speculated.

"That's the catch, right? Most con-artists have a charming face," Diana rolled her eyes at that. "That's why I hate guys…," Peter raised his eyebrows at her, as well as Jones, "-no offense, I don't mean you guys," she continued with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, but we still need to know who our forger is." Peter said with a huff.

* * *

**New York, National Museum**—

"Man, I can stare at this painting all night and I won't get bored," Neal Caffrey spoke excitedly as he shook his head in awe at the portrait of a guy with dark chocolate hair and eyes, sitting leisurely with a mini version of his feature straddling on his laps, both were smiling happily at each other.

"Portrait of a father and a son, by Justin Taylor… never heard of it," Mozzie said beside him while reading newspaper.

"Come on, Moz! You can't be serious. It's that new artist that's become very popular recently," Neal said with an excited look on his face. "Do you know how HARD it is to get a painting to be displayed in National Museum? This guy is a genius!" he half moaned as he stared at the marvelous painting again.

Neal Caffrey wasn't into new paintings, but whoa. This guy had an amazing talent. His work was really smooth and beautiful it was almost alive. The emotion poured into the painting was… so touching. There was no specific significance on his brush or anything, but even Neal wouldn't be able to forge this guy's painting. Sure, he could copy the style, but he couldn't give off the same feeling into it, because _damn it, _he didn't really know what this guy was thinking when he made that painting.

"I feel… really loved when I look at this painting," Neal sighed dreamily. "Love… family… happiness… This guy is seriously totally amazing…! I have to see him in person," Neal vowed, eyes sparkling like a little kid who was eager to get a new toy, or to go to a playground.

"Well, he was about to have another show in a couple of days," Mozzie said flatly, not really paying attention to Neal.

"For someone who claims to never hear of Justin Taylor's work, you seem pretty aware of his schedule huh, Moz?" Neal said, deadpanned at Mozzi's unusual knowledge.

"It's in the newspaper," Mozzie retorted flatly while pointing at the advertisement on the page he was reading.

"Hoho, a chance of me seeing the guy for real then," Neal grinned as he saw the advertisement as well.

"You won't find any ticket to the show. It's a closed show with limited invitations," Mozzie pointed out.

"Oh, Mozzie… are you even aware of to whom you are talking?" Neal made a wicked Cheshire cat grin at Moz, and the short slightly bald man rolled his eyes at the charming tall dark haired clear blue eyed man in front of him.

"So… who will you ask for a date for this show?" Mozzie asked again and Neal's grin became even wider if it was possible.

* * *

**Taylor Collection Show Location—**

"So… what theme are you displaying for this show tonight, Mr. Taylor?" one of the guest asked Justin as he just finished giving the opening speech.

"Well, lately I've been lonely because I've been away from my family for too long. You know, so I paint while remembering how it is to be a family person…," Justin said with a shy smile and the woman who was talking to him squealed at his cuteness.

"So it's about family?" she asked again while fawning over Justin.

"You can say so," Justin grinned openly at her and she squealed again. More than his work, he believed that she was more a fan of him in person. "I also paint some place in Pittsburgh that I want to visit if I have time for a vacation, but…," he gave apologetic smile, giving out that he couldn't even if he wanted to. "That's why; I'm more like imagining places I'd like to visit here, in Ney Work with my beloved ones."

"Oh… with your boyfriend, you mean?" she giggled knowingly.

"Yes," Justin said proudly.

"That's so sweet of you, Mr. Taylor," she said with fond look and Justin couldn't help grinning even wider.

"Oh my GOD! This is so awesome!"

Justin heard a slight commotion near the entrance. "Excuse me," he said to the lady in front of him and approached the entrance to find what was happening. There, in his first display was a man with a formal black silk suit, which was a very nice suit, by the way, the kind that would be loved by a certain someone from Pittsburgh.

"Oh… this is very beautiful…," the dark haired man said with a sigh of fond and love that Justin had to smile as he saw it.

"Thank you," Justin said as he arrived behind the man.

The man was quite startled and whirled around to see him and Justin was met with clear crystal blue eyes. Justin's breath was stolen as he locked gaze at him. "Um…," the man seemed unsure and Justin had to offer his hand. He had to know who this very handsome charming man was.

"Justin Taylor," the blond said with a friendly smile.

The man widened his eyes and gaped at him. "Y-you're Justin Taylor?" he looked really surprised. "You… you're the one who painted this?" he looked almost flailing in disbelief.

"Yes, I am, and yes I did," Justin chuckled at the funny reaction while pulling his hand back. It seemed the guy was too shock to shake his hand. It had been awhile since he got that kind of reaction.

"Oh… you're very young… I didn't expect that…," the man seemed very flustered and almost out of breath at that.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Justin asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

"Oh, oh my, what am I doing? Where's my manner?" the man covered his face with one hand, looking ashamed. "I am so… so sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but God… you made a lot of amazing pieces," he said with an awestruck look.

"Well, thank you again," Justin was still smiling at the man.

"Oh, yeah, right… Neal Caffrey," now it's the man's hand that was offered at Justin.

"Mr. Caffrey," Justin shook his hand while nodding, more professionally now.

"I am your fan of your work, Mr. Taylor, oh and please… call me Neal," Neal said with the most charming smile Justin had ever seen possible in a human being.

"Oh… okay Neal, but you have to call me Justin as well," Justin raised his eyebrows, gaze still locking at the man's crystal blue eyes. "My god, you're a very charming person," he complimented while smiling his sunshine smile.

"Thank you," Neal said, blushing a bit at the compliment. "You yourself are a very beautiful person, Justin," he complimented back slowly with a spark of fire in his eyes that Justin couldn't miss. Lucky him. "I've never seen a guy as beautiful and as talented as you."

Justin blushed now at the obvious flirting. "I am flattered," he said. "And you are a…?"

"Oh yes, I am with the art critique magazine. A freelance, actually, but man… I am glad I took this job. Because I really, like _really_ love your work. Your painting is always so… emotional, all of them. They're catching my heart… Man, I wish I was a billionaire, then I can buy all of your works and make them my personal possession," Neal sighed again so happily and contently as he saw around him. "And I got to meet you as well in person. Lucky me," he beamed happily like a child and Justin instantly fell in _love_ with this man. Well, it was different from the feeling when he got to know Brian Kinney, but it was _love_ nonetheless.

It had been awhile since Justin felt this way about someone. Usually, it was a physical attraction at first, but now… it felt like the time when he met Ethan, but even with Ethan, it was the physical attraction first. But this man…, this charming man gave out innocence and pure love of art and beauty that Justin was always dreaming of. It was awesome and terrifying at the same time, yet he couldn't release his gaze from Neal.

Oh, don't get Justin wrong. Neal was very attractive physically, not losing to Brian, it was just… he had more feeling that he was giving out that sent shiver to Justin desire. He wanted to know more about this person, not just physically, but underneath it as well. It was very close to what he was feeling about Brian after he was in love with the man (meaning: after he slept with him), but oddly, with Neal, Justin wanted to know him first before he would go further.

"I am the lucky one, to actually meet a guy as charming as you in my closed show," Justin said again. It seemed both men didn't realize that their hands were still entwining and when Justin realized, he didn't want to let go. Instead, he put his free hand to Neal's arm and made more contact physically to tell the man in front of him that he was interested.

"Are you… by chance alone tonight?" Neal asked then, when he didn't see any escort beside Justin. Justin didn't know if Neal realized that he was still holding him, but he didn't protest.

"Actually… no, but I can always be alone if you want me to," Justin said with a suggestive smile, fiddling his finger to the hem of Neal's collar, and Neal blushed slightly at the bold gesture and invitation.

"I am… a conservative type," Neal said, biting his lower lip, looking a bit unsurely.

Justin actually chuckled at that. "Lucky me, I haven't tried that yet," he grinned, not offended at all. Like he thought, this man was probably innocent despite his flirting. "So… dinner or coffee tomorrow night?" he asked batting his long eyelashes at Neal deliberately.

"Dinner will be great," Neal said, breathless at the very lovely sexual sight in front of him.

"My house then," Justin offered with seductive smile.

"You cook?" Neal widened his eyes even more.

"Oh, you'll be surprised of how _talented_ my hands are," Justin grinned happily in his sunshine smile and Neal was more than eager to oblige because _damn! _The sexual innuendo was just too much to be passed up!

* * *

**Pittsburgh, Brian's Loft—**

"Why isn't he answering his cell-phone?"

Brian had attempted to call several times since the last argument he had with Justin on the phone several days ago, but he hadn't got any luck to contact his blond lover again, and was forced to leave message on his recording machine at Justin's house or his voice mail. Even when he was trying to tell the blond his plan after he finished his work in Chicago.

"Is he still sulking?" Brian sighed and put the hand set back to the receiver. "Stubborn little shit."

Brian then went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator to drink. He downed almost the half content of the bottle and sighed. "Fine, be like that and let see how your face is when I surprise you by coming there uninvited later."

* * *

**New York, Burke's Residence—**

"Honey, you're still up?" Elizabeth Burke came down the stairs, noticing the lamp in the family room still on.

"Yeah," Peter answered from the couch, hand still holding the letters and note left by his elusive new forger who had intrigued his mind several weeks, and thought still deep of deciphering what the meaning of those messages was.

Even for mocking and taunting, his letters and notes were too brave. His handwriting could be hard evidence. Or this forger was confident that he wouldn't get caught despite the handwriting. Secretly, Peter was pleased to meet this kind of clever opponent. It tickled his competitive side and he was excited to actually catch this person.

"Still working late? It's Friday night, Peter. Why don't you give it a rest and come upstairs with me?" Elizabeth said while approaching her husband before latching her arms around Peter's neck and kissed his temple lovingly. "I am lonely," she said seductively.

Peter put the notes down distractedly and smiled apologetically at his wife. "I am sorry, El, but this guy is good. I can't relax before I figure out who this is," he said.

"Hmm… is this guy really that clever?" El asked while running her forefinger at the paper on the coffee table.

"He is," Peter smiled wryly at her. "More than clever, genius even," he said, almost excited.

El smiled at that, her free hand was squeezing and kneading Peter's tense back and shoulders. "Big case then…, who is his name?"

"I have no idea… there are too many aliases," Peter said, sighing, the tension in his shoulders melting slightly at Elizabeth gentle touch and soft scent enveloping him.

"What about this initial then?" Elizabeth then put her finger on the 'XOXO NC' bellow the message.

"Some short of code, I think," Peter said unsurely.

Elizabeth chuckled at him then. "Hon, it isn't code. It is language symbol," she said, shaking her head.

Peter tilted his head aside, looking confused. "Language symbol?"

"When you want to send hug with letter, you use 'X' and when you want to send kiss, you use 'O'. This suspect of yours sent you hugs and kisses before putting his initial. He must like you very much," El then giggled in amusement at Peter's gaping look. "You're such a dork, not even understanding XOXO mean. Jeez… you should have chatted in computer more often, hon."

"Seriously?" Peter was actually still gaping. He felt like an idiot for reading too much on the message and not thinking about the symbol at all. He had to use computer more often like his wife said, apparently. "Then NC is his initial for his real name?"

Peter then hurriedly looked at the lists of names mentioned by the witnesses and victims that were suspected as the forger, and he found one name matching the initial. "Neal… Caffrey…."

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh, this will be really-really fun XDDDD. Please~, any feedback is appreciated XDDD


End file.
